


Tears Like Rose Petals 🥀

by cherryc0ck



Series: Cherry Crack Collection [1]
Category: Ice Age (Movies), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Bromance, Crack, Death, Epic, Heartbreaking, Large Cock, M/M, OAIWIEIS I PROMISE THIS IS JUST A JOKE, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryc0ck/pseuds/cherryc0ck
Summary: heartbreaking tragedy funny funny emo cock foreskin cock and ball Diego kisses dead omg!!!! Brought back to life?!?!????
Relationships: Diego/Sid (Ice Age)
Series: Cherry Crack Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135121
Kudos: 6





	Tears Like Rose Petals 🥀

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is literally just a convo I had with my friend but with slight indicators to indicate who’s talking (s= sid, d= diego). Uhhh I’m not telling you who is me but just assume I’m whoever u think is funnier. But yeah on my actual account I’ve been writing some pretty serious shit so I just thought this would be funny to write. I’m not gonna promote myself because I don’t want my account associated with this aowjejekdo but if U know who I am, u know. Anyways this is really shwag and sexy so enjoy aowjekodiswjkwor

*cums and dies*

D: sig

S: From I ce Age?????

S: Boom boom chacha laca laca boom

D: syd the sloth is sexy

S: Sid x Many x Diego hardcore henyai

D: tag yourself im diego

S: Aw I wanted to be him 💔

S: I’m sid then ❤️

D: im diego because i want to fuck sid

S: Omg 😳😳😳😳

D: 😏

S: Let’s do Ice Age roplay ❤️

D: YES

S: Ok I’ll start

S: Doshekdoduwkeoro-

S: *sid has a stroke and dies and the only way to wake him up is a true loves kiss❤️*

D: HXSAVSJ OMG

D: ok

D: *diego is looking everywhere for sid and finds him laying dead by a cliff, and decides to kiss him since he never had the chance before💔"

S: *sharts and wakes up* omg,,,,, Diego kun?!?!????😳😳😳 *blushes*

D: sid............*coughs up a condom* 😏😏

S: *whispers* omg he is so nice and ,,,,and sexy WAIT NK WHAT DOES THIS MEAN I CANT FALL IN LOVE WITH MY BESY FREIND 😹 *stops whispering* omg are you okay senpai?!?!!??

D: yes i am fine sid now do you want to fuck or not

S: Yes but be gentle my fragile asshole cannot take the absolute girth of your meaty prehistoric cat cock ❤️

D: i wouldnt mind if your organs started falling out because i fucked you so hard

S: Omg u r such a naughty silly bad boy so sexy *arches back* nyah~

D: *puts a condom over my 12 inch long cat dick* shwag *stretches out your tiny ass sloth hole and sticks my head in*

S: *Moans” New, crispy pretzel chicken fries at burger king, crispy, crunchy pretzel outside, tender, juicy white meat chicken inside. New crispy pretzel chicken fries, or try original chicken fries, only at burger king #redditmoment

D: my dick cannot go in further because your asshole isnt stretched enough i need to get the lube *grabs a possum and crushes it and diarrhea comes out* oh

S: Omg that wasn’t a possum that was Manny’s new born daughter!!!

S: Oh well that’s what he gets for being straight lmao

S: *starts mianing again*

D: oh shit he is going to kill me lets go somewhere else *picks sid up with both hands on his fat sloth asscheeks and starts walking towards a random ice thingy in the middle of the water* can you swim with my head in your ass yes or no

S: Yes daddy ❤️

S: -BAHAHAHAUAIAIEIWIE I WEIWWIEO-

D: shwag start swimming i will slap your ass if you arent fast enough*

S: *paddles hard and pisses*

D: why is your piss red *slaps your ass* how dare you have a sloth period in the middle of sex

S: THATS NOT MY LPISS That rat from the dinosaur movie JUST BIT MY DICK OFF 💔💔💔💔

D: NOOOO THEN YOU CANT STICK YOU LONG FAT DICK IN MY ASS BITCH WHERE DID IT GO IS IT FLOATING IN THE WATER

D: -PLEASSS ITS LIKE ONE OF THOSE DIVING TOYS HIS DICK JUST FLOATING TO THE BOTTOM OF THE FLOOR-

S: *looks at it and gasps* omg yes!!!1!1!!!

S: WE CAN SFILL GET IT LETS HURRY!!!?1?1?1?

D: OK ILL GET IT YOUR ASS IS SO FAT YOU CAN ONLY FLOAT *dives in and looks around for the sloth dick and catches it in his mouth*

D: *swallows it on accident*

D: NOOOO

S: Sighs in relief oh Diego kun you’re my hero ❤️

S: WAIT NOOOOO

D: *starts choking on your dick*

S: OK plan two we cut Manny’s dick off and attach it to mine

S: WAIT NO NO DIEGO

S: *tries to swim to you but my fat juicy ass makes it hard*

D: *trues to swim but chokes before i can get to your fat juicy ass and start to sink*

S: NOOOOO *cries and sharts*

S: DIEGO KUN I WILL ALWAYS LOVE HOU💔

D: *white powder starts protruding from my ass*

S: Omg-

S: Diego you have a drug addiction??????

S: The #dareprogram can save you!!!

D: IM DROWING SAVE ME *starts swiping up and somehow swallows sid's dick which then falls to the bottom of my stomache and sticks out of my belly button* i got two dicks now shwag

*insert image of a man legit ass entering a girl’s asshole and becoming like asshole vore or asshole mpreg or something Idk I don’t watch voretron:legendary mpreg*

D: do you want to reenact this with me i want to get into your fat sloth belly

S: Omg Diego kun I would love 2!!!1!!1!1!!?

S: *aoreafs asshole* get in 😎

D: YAYYY im going to strecth open your crusty slimy prehistoric sloth whole and sticks my snout in, sniffing and licking your bladder, cumming out of my belly button*

S: *moans as my eyes pop out of their sockets for some reason*

S: K-keep going Nyah

D: *used my claws to stretch open your asshole even more and gets my head in, my ears falling off because they cant fit in but thats ok*

D: *starts massaging the outer of your butthole and licks your stomache*

S: *eats ur ears* hot

S: *starts playing for tnjte

D: *starts twerking so i can slip my body in easier and gives your lung a hickey*

S: *lung starts to get Arthur rhy this* omg ARHHDIDISISIEIIWIKA RER R R R R RE RRRRRRRRR R E R R R R RWOOF WOOOF MEOW MEOWKEOSISJKSKSKSISVWJEKSIJWKWIWIWOWOWOOWKWKWKWKW A A A A A A AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *cums*

D: *the cum gets all over my ass and gets into my asshole and a baby starts forming inside of my stomache while i am inside of your stomache*

*insert image of text messages that say

“i bet that the hulk can wrap a small child around his massive green cock and then when he spins and lets the puny child out of his monster cock’s clutch, they go flying like they just got launched out of a catapult”

“What the actual fuck-“

“sorry wrong number”*

S: *grows a massive green cock and pulls the baby out of you*

D: -PLEAJWFEFGE OMG-

S: *throws it with a force so hard it launches it*

D: AAAAAAaaa sid fuck

D: *moans* your cock is indie of me moannn

D: *the baby cracks open and its stonache explodes*

S: Oh-oh no ARGHHHHHHTAAAAAAA

S: *accidentally shits you out*

D: AAAA NO SID MY OH MY GOS MY NOSE IS STILL INSIDE OF YOU

D: I CANT SMELL YOUR SHARTS ANYMORE

S: OH NO *digs inside my greasy asshole to find it*

S: Gyah I think I found t?!?!?!!!???

D: *licks your fingers while youre digging through your asshole and then you moan and then you pull out a bald baby prehistoric squirrel*

S: Ah sorry guess I left my butt plug in whoopsies hehe~

D: *eats the squirrel* mMMm Uhh tastes like your pancreas*

D: i didnt mesn to add that extra asterisk

S: What is a pancreas Diego sorry I dropped out of the prehistoric third grade

D: omg why am i even fucking you???? you didnt make it past 3rd grade im fucking a 3rd garedr

D: OMG DOES THAT MAKE ME A PEDOPHILE

D: NOOOO

D: *explodes*

S: NOOOOO NO I AM 45 I WAS SAYING I DRIPPED OJT NOOOOO

S: d d d d diego 😿

D: ITS TOO LATE IVE BROKEN UP WITH YOU *is asphalt*

S: *justic bieber sorry olaysbin backgroumd*

D: i suppose this roleplay is over....🥀

S: That was hot

S: OWUWJEKDISIW PLEADE IM JOKING BAHAISUWIE SD

D: JACAVSJSK PMAHAFSKWN

D: yes it was so sexy


End file.
